


TWICE - One Shots

by ShiroFuuka



Category: Kpop - Fandom, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, WOOOH ANOTHER STORY PUBLISHED :D, idk i'm bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroFuuka/pseuds/ShiroFuuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of TWICE one shots of my TWICE OTPs!</p><p>I'm gonna try keeping them relatively short since I have ideas and possible plans to continue Secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TWICE - One Shots

Nayeon loved going to the park, so Jeongyeon took her there for the first date.

"Jeongie, where are you taking me?' The vocalist giggled as her girlfriend covered her eyes. 

"Don't worry, Nayeonie. You'll love it!" 

Jeongyeon had set up a picnic on a hill under a shady tree.

"And...we're here!" Jeongyeon took her hands off Nayeon'e eyes, showing her the picnic.

"Jeongie!" Nayeon squealed, hugging her. 

"This is amazing....I love it!" Nayeon smiled, kissing Jeongyeon's cheek.

"I'm so glad you love it! It's with all of your favorite foods!" 

"Yay!" Nayeon smiled as she sat on the blanket.

She and Jeongyeon finished their picnic, cleaning up as they were making funny jokes and recalling fun memories.

"Race you to the swing, Nayeonie!" Jeongyeon got up.

"It's on!" She giggled, racing her to the swing. 

The two sat together on the swing, rocking back and forth together until the stars came out.


End file.
